


A Romance Behind The Papers

by FlyBoy69



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyBoy69/pseuds/FlyBoy69
Summary: This is where cwBarry is actually a villain named Flashback and cw canon is actually the world he would have created (bad). Every character looks and acts the same except real Barry looks like comic Barry and now Iris and Caitlyn get to be gay which makes everything better.





	A Romance Behind The Papers

Iris's heals clacked against the pavement as she sprinted past the police lines, holding her tablet ready for a story. 

"Hey lady!" A cop shouted after her "you're going to get yourself hurt." 

_Yeah right_

This was what Mrs. West does and no one did it better. She found herself a good hiding spot just away from the danger yet so close it might as well be called a front seat on the action.  
She watched Central's Killer Frost go through a heated battle against Flashback. This villain was found beating other speedsters into giving him their speed. A few months ago Iris had undergone intense work to find his liar and then carried out a carefully constructed plan to break in and find out what Flashback was actually doing. Turned out the fucker was planning on getting fast enough to change time so he could be the Flash but thankfully Iris got this information to Barry before hand so he could stop him. Looked like he was back today, though.

 _Coward. Right as the real Flash had to take care of a problem in space you decided to show your ugly face again._

He didn't seem to be that much of a problem, though. Frost seemed to be calculating and estimating his movements before he made them while humming and bouncing a bit to a whimsical tune. She stopped, however, the moment she noticed the reporter was there. Frost's eyes widened in surprise and she (ironically enough) looked frozen at the spot. Iris instinctively pulled her hair back and met her gaze, unafraid and adventurous. 

Frost blinked and immediately returned to facing her opponent. She wasn't able to pull her self out if her stare before Flashback managed to land a blow, however, and sent her skidding across the snowy pavement.

Iris gasped and stood up, and without even concerning herself of her own safety, shouted to the villain. 

"Hey! Fake Barry!" Flashback turned towards her with malice and what could only be described as sick obsession. 

"You were supposed to be _mine_ , Iris." His hand twitched with intent and a disturbing laugh bubbled from his throat. "I would have made such a better Barry."

"I'm not Barry's and I sure as hell will never be anything close to belonging to you." Iris stood her ground despite the increasing fear within her. If her safety could get Frost enough time to get up then it will be worth it. This wasn't the first time Iris encountered Caitlyn taking down assholes like this and she trusted her enough to know that this wouldn't be the last.

A soft and thankful smile fell across her face as she heard Flashback pound against the ground from Frost's attack. 

"You sure got him." Iris pulled back out her tablet to record the rest of the incident. "I would thank you but I feel like we're kind of even right now." She quietly laughed as Caitlyn tried to hide her wide smile. 

"Yeah well." A silence ensued between them full of things they wanted to say but couldn't work up the nerve to. It was interrupted by the sound of cops running and in and sirens as they could probably tell the threat was taken care of now.  
"I better go and write up this story now, later." Iris turned to run back to work before a cold and comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Wait," Caitlyn sighed and adverted eye contact "are we just going to pretend there isn't something, you know, strange going on between us." 

"I mean," of course Iris knew. She just didn't really let herself think about it. She'd rather keep those mysterious bursts if joy and weird feelings in her heart whenever Cait was around, well mysterious. But Iris decided to use this to work on their friendship that was starting to develop between them.

"I think this would be easier to talk about over coffee." She offered a another smile and batted her eyelashes that accentuated her warm brown eyes. "Maybe tomorrow? My lunch break is at 1."

"I- yeah that sounds great!" She scratched her head, ruffling her hair. "So is it," she looked away, unsure before finishing "is it like a date?" Caitlyn covered her face immediately in shame, peaking through her hands expecting to be rejected.

But Iris's face lit up at the thought. She was starting to feel much less alone when it came to these embarrassing feelings and was overjoyed with Caitlyn wanting to explore them with her.

"I would like that a lot actually


End file.
